Blood Lust
by Darkpurpleflame
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a Vampire who hungers for magical blood, but refrains from feeding on her school mates and goes after muggles instead, keeping her bloodlust down by drinking a self-made potion. Will she find a companion to join her in her eternity?
1. Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, I only own the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
I moved quickly through the dark forest as I chased my prey down, it tried to run faster than I, but I was only playing with it. I almost laughed out laud when it tried to loose me by going into a stream, poor thing, all it did was slow itself down, giving me the perfect opportunity to take it down. My prey was soaked when I reached it, but I didn't let my presence known.   
  
  
After a while my prey thought that I had given up and came out of the icy water. It lay on the shore trying to catch its breath, I could hear its pulse loudly in my ears as their heart raced. It made me want it more, especially when they exposed their neck, giving me a perfect view of their throbbing vein. My mouth watered, but I waited until my prey decided to leave and made its way close to me. When I was directly behind it I sent it a message with my mind.  
  
  
  
Sleep  
  
  
  
My prey closed its eyes and fell into my arms, I laid it on the forest floor and moved its hair away from their neck. I licked my lips and clamped my sharp fangs on the artery, letting the warm crimson liquid flow into my mouth. The blood was sweet and left me with a slight feeling of drunkenness, I rolled my tongue around it savoring the taste like a connoiseur drinking a fine wine. My skin felt flushed soon afterwards and my body felt a slight shudder.  
  
  
I stopped feeding after a while not wanting my prey to die, I licked the wound clean from any access blood. Soon after licking it, the wound healed quickly, leaving it as it was before.   
  
Before my departure I entered my victims mind erasing any knowledge of what happened tonight. I moved myself with my mind back to the edge of the lake, and walked back inside the castle. It wasn't very late so there were still people walking around, most of whom just ate in the great hall. I walked towards the Library, making sure to avoid people I know, I'm not in the mood for idle chit chat at the moment.   
  
I licked my lips, the taste of blood still in my mouth, making me want more. I felt my teeth grow long with the thought of blood in my mind. Even though I had just eaten, my hunger for the warm liquid was not satisfied. It never is when I use muggles as pray, they never seem to satisfy me anymore. I am in need of bigger prey, something more potent, I look around at the witches and wizards around me and my hunger grows. Instead of going towards the Library like I had planned, I head quickly towards my common room so that I can hide in my dorm.   
  
  
I give the password to the painting and run in sending messages through my mind to all who are in there to make sure they don't notice me running pass them. My room was free from my roommates so I locked the door and made my way to my trunk. I quickly pop a blood flavored sucker in my mouth as I look through my belongings. After rummaging through my robes I found what I was looking for, a glass vile.  
  
  
Inside it was a powerful potion that I made myself after countless hours of research when I was bitten last summer. I downed its contents with one gulp, and sighed when I felt it do its job. I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling of the canopy, enjoying my candy. I almost drifted to sleep when I heard a knocking on the locked door. I placed the sucker in its wrapper and left it on my bed. After a quick glance at my slightly blurry reflection I opened the door.  
  
  
There was person standing there smiled at me, I felt like wiping it the smile off their face.  
  
  
"There you are we were wondering why you weren't at dinner again."  
  
"I already ate." I replied, which was true to an extent. I was trying to act as normal and polite as possible, which was pretty hard since I find the person speaking to be a know-it-all little bitch who pretends to be my friend. If I ever decided to attack a fellow classmate, this person would be the first to go.  
  
  
"Well, Ron wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to Hogsmead tomorrow."  
  
  
I mentally groaned, I really didn't feel like spending time with them, so I quickly made up an excuse. I crept into her mind and made sure she believed me and make sure she convinced my brother the same. I almost laughed when I saw she had no mental barrier of which to speak of. She was too easy.  
  
  
I wanted her to leave so I told her that I was going to sleep early, saying that I needed rest for some test. Being the book worm that she is she immediately saw the importance of sleep. Before she started lecturing me I bid her goodnight.  
  
  
"Goodnight Hermone," I said with a painful smile.  
  
  
"Goodnight Ginny."  
  
  
I almost slammed the door in her face, but refrained from doing so, I had to respect my brothers friends, so he would not become suspicious. I didn't need sleep at the moment, so I didn't bother getting undressed. I sat at the vanity and combed my hair. I looked at my reflection, after several months of becoming what I am, I saw how my reflection slowly faded. I saw my pale skin that was still slightly flushed from when I feed, my dark red hair that changed after my transformation from that bright orange color that plagues my family, and my slowly fading freckles that used to cover my nose and cheeks. I saw my slender body that would never age, giving me that young look for as long as I walked this earth. I saw all of these, but most of all I saw my black eyes, which were once brown and full of life, but now they were deep pools of onyx that reflected nothing.   
  
  
I walked to my bed and took my wand out, even after I changed, it seemed that I was still able to use my wand. I muttered something, making an invisible barrier around my bed so that no one would try to disturb me and find out I was gone. I grabbed my cloak and wrapped it around me pulling its hood over my head. I walked over to my window and stood on its ledge, after a brief moment of looking down I jumped.  
  
  
I landed on top of a lower tower, and quickly jumped again. I entertained myself by jumping on the top of towers some higher than others, never missing a beat. I enjoyed the cool feeling of the wind against my face as I rushed to another tower. I soon landed on top of the highest tower, and sat down. I studied the constellations remembering their names, this being the Astronomy Tower, was the perfect spot for stargazing.   
  
  
I was enjoying myself immensely, when I heard a noise coming from bellow. I looked inside the tower, hanging upside down and saw someone with their back to me. I slid inside noiselessly, curious to who was still up and roaming around the castle. I hid in the shadows blending in perfectly, waiting for the person to turn around.   
  
  
After a while they didn't, so I tried to go into their mind but was stopped by a strong mental barrier. I frowned at this since people around here had small barriers if any. This person, however, had a natural one that they didn't need to worry about someone breaking through, for it was as strong as my barriers.  
  
  
I felt the person trying to figure out who was in the tower other than him, he tried to do what I did, but like me they were unable to go through.  
  
  
"Show yourself, I mean no harm. Are you friend or foe?"  
  
  
I had heard the voice before, it was a male voice, but I was unable to recognize it. I decided to stop hiding in the shadows so I stepped up.   
  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, my voice soft but clear.  
  
  
The person whirled around, and he, like myself was wearing a cloak so I was still unable to tell who it was. They stepped closer as I did. From my point of view I saw that he also had eyes as black as mine. He bared his fangs and they gleamed in the light from the crescent moon.   
  
  
"A vampire, and you?"  
  
  
I bared my fangs as he had, showing him that we were blood kin.   
  
  
"I am one as well, tell me are you a young fledgeling as I?" I asked, happy that I had found a kindred spirit, maybe he could be my companion? I would not mind a hunting partner.  
  
  
  
"I was turned the summer before last, and you?"  
  
  
"I was only turned last July. Do you have a companion?"  
  
  
He chuckled softly, "I was about to ask you the same thing, no I do not."  
  
  
I smiled softly, "I don't either, would you care to be mine? It tends to get lonely at the top of the food chain."  
  
  
He laughed a cold laugh that made me feel a small flutter inside my stomach.  
  
  
"I agree, it does get lonely, even when your surrounded by people."  
  
  
"Then I usually feel hunger."  
  
  
We both laughed at this and leaned into a wall. He turned to me and rested his hand on my cheek, I leaned into his touch savoring the physical contact.   
  
  
"I want to see who you are, can I?"  
  
  
I nodded, "But only if I can see who you are."  
  
  
He nodded as well and stared tugging at the hood of his cloak. I followed the example and pulled back my own hood.  
  
  
We both gasped when we saw who the other was. I stared straight at the face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
AN: This was writen in about two hours and I think it turned out O.K. This has nothing to do with my other fic so don't worry about it.  
  
I had seen a bunch of Draco fics were he's a Vampire well I decided to write my own Vamp fic with someone else being a Vampire, Ginny Weasley to be specific.  
  
What do you people think? Should I continue? Let me know by reviewing.  
  
  
~Darkpupleflame~ 


	2. Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, I only own the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
I had fed earlier on a woman twice my age over by a bar. I was too hungry to chase her so I made her come to me, since she was drunk it was very easy. The only problem is that her blood was tainted by alcohol and who knows what else. She was so doped up that it affected my senses slightly and was forced to stop. I closed the wound and left the alley with a bitter taste in my mouth, the taste was so bad that I almost lost my appetite.  
  
  
Almost  
  
  
I made my way to a place that I had found a few months back, it was a dream come true for those of my kind that we used quite often, a blood bank. I felt like I was at an all you can eat buffet, there was just so many types of blood here all ready and waiting for me to come and drink.   
  
  
It was night time so the guard was asleep at his post as I swept past him. I passed through many doors and didn't pass anyone, as I made my way to a large steel door. I went in and my mouth watered instantly as I saw the many industrial sized refrigerators, each one hosting different types of the delicious crimson liquid that I hunger for so badly.   
  
  
I read of the labels trying to decide what I wanted, it was so hard since they are all sweet in their own special way. I decided to feast on the universal blood tonight and opened the large door.  
  
  
A sudden chill went through me as the cold air smacked me on my face. I wrapped my cloak tighter around me and grabbed what had brought me here in the first place. I placed my cargo inside my cloak pockets and closed the cold door. Too hungry to go through the many doors again I moved myself with my mind back to the large castle that for several months out of the year is my home. I arrived at the edge of the Quidditch field and jogged my way to the castle.   
  
  
I quickly made my way down to the dungeons as fast as I could without looking suspicious, since there are still people walking around the corridors. I walked into my common room and was immediately stopped by a few people wondering where I had been all afternoon. I make an excuse that I was studying at the library, and try to go to my bedroom. I had almost made it to the door when a high pitched voice stopped me.  
  
  
"But Draco honey, I checked the library, and you weren't in there,"  
  
  
My mind quickly worked up another excuse, "I also had to go see Professor Vector about something."  
  
  
She seamed to have bought that, "Oh, OK."  
  
  
I mentally shook my head at that moment, 'And I used to like her too.'   
  
  
"I'm really tired at the moment Pansy, do you mind if we talk tomorrow?" I asked, hoping she would leave me alone.   
  
  
"Oh of course Draco, you need your sleep."  
  
  
I left quickly making my way to my private room, at the beginning of my fifth year I was made Prefect. It was a year later that I was turned into what I am now.  
  
  
A vampire.  
  
  
I kept it a secret of course, and I was now head boy, a model student, and very well respected. If they only knew what I did once classes were over for the day.   
  
  
I closed the bedroom door behind me and quickly sit down on my bed. I take out my dinner from my cloak pockets and drink. I sighed as I felt the cool liquid go down my throat and into my belly. After I had finished all of the blood I had brought with me, I go to my desk and finish whatever work that was left to be done.   
  
  
I finished quickly, and went into the small, but private bathroom. I stripped from all of my clothing and stepped into the shower.   
  
  
As the warm water pelted my back my mind started to drift to the reasons why I was so hungry earlier. I had not eaten for several days because I wanted to test my limits, and see how long I could go without blood.  
  
  
It turns out I can only last a few days, then I become very weak and my senses start shutting off, I had read once that a new vampire must drink often to remain at full power. If I had been smarter I wouldn't have done that, but it does not matter. What mattered at the moment was what was I supposed to do for blood when I have no time for myself anymore? I grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted out the minty, thick liquid and lathered it on my blond hair.   
  
  
After the shower I dry myself with my wand and get dressed again. I put on a comfortable black robe that I wore during my free time. After looking out my window I decided to go out again. I grabbed my cloak, fastened the clasps and pulled up the hood, then I left my room.  
  
  
When I reached the common room I made myself blend with the shadows, one of the perks when you are one of my kind. I walked around aimlessly making sure no one was in my way. I passed by a window that faced the lake, I stared at the still water until I saw a blur with the corner of my eye. I didn't catch what it was so I shrugged it off and kept walking.   
  
  
I soon found myself at the entrance of the Astronomy Tower, I walked up the stone steps slowly. I wasn't in a hurry so I took my time making my way to the top where I am now.  
  
  
I feel someone trying to enter my mind, the tingly feeling I am receiving is unnerving. They stop when they feel my barrier, I try the same, probing their mind with my own but it was useless. The persons mind was as strong as mine and that makes me wonder what they are.  
  
  
"Show yourself, I mean no harm. Are you friend or foe?" I speak making sure I sound neutral.  
  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
  
I know that voice but from where? I whirl around to face the cloaked figure of a woman, I step closer to her and she did the same. I want to intimidate this person in case it was human, though I am hoping it isn't. I bare my fangs at her, showing off my vampirism with pride.  
  
  
  
"A vampire, and you?"  
  
  
  
She bared her pearly white, razor sharp, fangs as well. My mind is whirling with anticipation that I may have someone to connect with.  
  
  
  
"I am one as well, tell me are you a young fledgeling as I?" She asks with her soft voice that makes me feel warm all over.  
  
  
"I was turned the summer before last, and you?" I ask also wanting to know if she had a companion.  
  
  
  
"I was only turned last July. Do you have a companion?"  
  
  
  
I chuckled as she stole the words right out of my mouth, I even told her so.  
  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing, no I do not." Though I would not mind if you were mine I add to myself.  
  
  
  
She smiled softly, "I don't either, would you care to be mine? It tends to get lonely at the top of the food chain."  
  
  
  
I had to laugh at that, my laugh echoed through out the tower, it was a cold laugh that fits me so well.  
  
  
"I agree, it does get lonely, even when your surrounded by people."  
  
  
"Then I usually feel hunger."  
  
  
We both laughed at this and leaned into a wall. I turned to her and rested my hand on her cheek, she leaned into my touch, I was glad she did not shy away from me.   
  
  
"I want to see who you are, can I?" I ask hoping that she will let me see her pale skin that is hidden beneath her cloak.  
  
  
She nodded, "But only if I can see who you are."  
  
  
  
I nodded back and started tugging at my hood, I have no problem with showing her who I am as long as I am able to see her. She follows my example and pulls her own hood back.  
  
  
  
  
We both gasped when we saw who the other was. I stared straight at the face of Virginia Weasley.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Thank you for the reviews, especialy those who told me about my errors (Which I fixed). Please let me know if I got any more problems, I'm not the worlds best speller and my spell check sucks. But please be nice about it, I don't like people telling me that I suck.  
  
~Darkpurpleflame~ 


	3. Midnight Snack

Authors note: I'm sorry this took so long, but I had to rewrite this chapter because the first draft seemed too rushed. This one came out better than the first so I used it.  
  
Just to warn you, this is not in their point of view, its in third person.  
  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, I only own the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
Ginny bared her fangs once more and hissed. "Is this some cruel joke Draco?"   
  
  
At first glance she looked beyond mad her energy was cackling around her giving her an eerie glow. But when you looked into her eyes, you could see the blood tears threatening to fall. Draco made a step towards her but she backed away. He grew angry and like Ginny, his own energy started flickering around him making his hair blow around his face.  
  
  
"How could this be a joke, Ginny? I am a Vampire just like you! You know I'm telling you the truth, why are you acting this way? I don't care who you are, I thought that you wouldn't care who I was either, but I guess I was damn wrong wasn't I?"  
  
  
Draco turned on his heel and headed towards the window and jumped on the edge. He was about to disappear when Ginny placed a hand on his arm.  
  
  
"Draco please wait," she looked at him hopefully and Draco nodded and sat down, leaning against the side of the wall. When he sat down, Ginny took a deep breath and spoke softly.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I had no right to act this way. I was just shocked to see you of all people. Can you forgive me?"  
  
  
Draco still looked a bit hurt by her reaction but still nodded, "I'm sorry for snapping at you too. I guess I was just as shocked to see it was you, but to tell you the truth, I was glad it was you and not some airhead bimbo."  
  
  
Ginny sat on the other side of the window facing him, "And how do you know I'm not an airhead?"  
  
  
"I know because," He took a deep breath, "because I used to have a small crush on you."  
  
  
Ginny leaned back against the wall and raised an eyebrow, "Really? I would never had guessed with you being such a ......"  
  
  
"Cold heartless bastard?"  
  
  
Ginny smiled, "Well, I was going to use the word bully, but I guess that can work too."  
  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, I did have a crush on you, ever since that day before my second year, at Diagon Alley, when you stood up to me. Since then I made sure I got to see you everyday at school, but when I tried to talk to you all that would come out were insults."  
  
  
Ginny thought about it before she asked, "When did you stop liking me?"  
  
  
Draco turned his head and looked at the crescent moon, "My crush stopped when I came back to school after I was turned. I knew you would never see me the way I wanted you too. At first it was me being a Malfoy, then there was the whole me being a Vampire thing so I started concentrating on my Prefect duties and school work."  
  
  
Ginny smirked evilly, "Well, I don't seem to have a problem with the whole Vamp thing now....."  
  
  
Draco chuckled and returned the smirk, "I just poured one of my secrets out, how about you evening the score by telling me when you stopped liking Potter. Unless you still like him?"  
  
  
Ginny felt disgusted at the thought, "I don't know what I ever saw in the boy. I guess it was the whole hero thing. I finally realized that he didn't care about me when my brother used me as a last resort for a date for Harry during the Yule Ball. I was disappointed at first, I already had a date with Neville. But during the dance Neville paid more attention to me in one night than Harry had in three years. I stayed friends with Neville and forgot about Harry."  
  
  
"This has been the longest conversation I've had in years." Said Draco stretching his arms over his head. His shirt crept up a bit reveling his washboard stomach, Ginny gave him an approving glance before responding to his comment.  
  
  
"I know how you feel, I've stopped talking to my friends and only talk to Hermione and Harry because I don't want my brother to get suspicious...."  
  
  
  
Creek  
  
  
  
They heard a small echo from a few floors down, but to their sensitive ears it was as laud as if they were right next to it.   
  
  
  
"Speaking of my dear brother, I believe he's on his way up." Said Ginny with a small sigh.   
  
  
"Its almost two in the morning," Said Draco checking his watch, "why the hell would he be coming up here?"  
  
  
Ginny made a disgusted face, "Go into his mind if you want to know. He's here with Hermione."  
  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at her, but did as she instructed and broke through the weak barrier that Ron had and made a face similar to the one Ginny had.  
  
  
"Ugh, I don't believe that I will ever get that mental image out of my head."   
  
  
Ginny let out a warm laugh, "Poor Draco, want to get the hell out of here before they come up?"  
  
  
Draco had been trying to shake the image out of his head by smacking himself repeatedly on the side of his head and tilting it as if he had water in his ear making himself Dizzy.   
  
  
He looked up and nodded enthusiastically but ended up getting more dizzy, "Please, I want to get as far away from here as possible at the moment."   
  
  
Ginny chuckled and grabbed his arm, she then pushed them both out of the window and landed lightly on the ground. Draco was feeling light headed and stumbled, Ginny held on to him.   
  
  
"You shouldn't have smacked your head like that, come on lets go get a snack."  
  
  
Draco nodded, "Just let me get UN-disoriented."  
  
  
Ginny grabbed a few Blood Flavored Lollipops from her cloak pocket and handed him one. He quickly unwrapped it and placed in his mouth, he soon felt better and started walking with Ginny, still holding her hand. They walked to the other side of the lake where it was hidden by bushes and large trees. They sat on a boulder by the edge of the water, and let go of the others hand. Ginny turned to Draco who was looking down on his faded reflection.   
  
  
"Where do you want to go hunt? I'm starting to get hungry again and I need to stay away from the school."  
  
  
  
He looked at her with concern, "Why would you have to stay away from Hogwarts?"  
  
  
  
Ginny looked away from his watchful gaze, "Because I cant control my instincts as well as before. Unless I just fed, I feel an impulse to just jump one of them and drain them until their heart stops beating."  
  
  
  
Draco nodded, "I read about that once, after a certain time frame from the time you were changed, you are to avoid people from the magical community to avoid seeing them bleed. Or else....."  
  
  
"You hunger for magical blood. I was unfortunate to see my brother after a garden gnome bit him. I've managed to keep it down with a potion but its slowly losing its effect."  
  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her and smiled when she leaned back."Then lets get out of here shall we?"   
  
  
"Where too?"  
  
  
"Don't worry about it,"said Draco as he racked his fangs across her neck, she let out a small purr.   
  
  
Draco held on to her and moved them as far away from Hogwarts as possible. They arrived in a deserted muggle park, there was a small fountain in front of them. Ginny walked towards it leaving Draco behind, she sniffed the air.  
  
  
"There's someone near by."  
  
  
They used their minds to sense where they were, Ginny could feel Draco's strong aura emanating from him as he looked for the person. It gave her a warm feeling all over. She felt something from the right, she sent a message with her mind to Draco.  
  
  
*They are over by the swings. It's a male, I think around 6'2. *  
  
  
*Blend in with the shadows, and go from behind *  
  
  
She nodded and was soon gone. Draco did the same but moved on the opposite direction. He was soon behind the man and was about to pounce but Ginny beat him to it. She moved faster than he thought she could and grabbed him smoothly from behind, Draco felt her send a telepathic message.  
  
  
Sleep  
  
  
The man who had been sitting on a wall was now in Ginny's arms, she bit him on his neck and brought him to the ground without stopping the blood flow to her mouth.   
  
  
Draco watched with amazement, he could not believe that someone who was younger than himself was almost as strong.  
  
  
"Are you going to share or should I find my own snack?"  
  
  
Without missing a beat she lifted her preys hand and exposed a vein for Draco.  
  
  
"How noble of you."   
  
  
He said sarcastically but took the wrist and sunk his needle sharp teeth to the exposed vein and closed his eyes enjoying the warm liquid. This was much better than the cold packets of blood from the blood bank and he was enjoying the sound of the persons heart as it slowed down.   
  
  
Before the heart completely stopped he licked the wound until it closed, he then gently nudged at Ginny.   
  
  
Grrrrrrr.....  
  
  
Draco backed off a bit, "Ginny?"  
  
  
Grrrrrooowl.....  
  
  
*Back off I'm eating. *  
  
  
Draco laughed, "Ohhh feisty!"  
  
  
Ginny grabbed her wand and send a burst of flames his way without looking up. He blocked it and crossed his arms.  
  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but this persons about to die and unless you would like to face the authorities I suggest we go somewhere else. Come on I'll find you a nice innocent prey all for you."   
  
  
Very reluctantly Ginny stooped feeding and licked the wound. Draco took this opportunity to wipe the victims mind clean about what just happened, though he doubted the person will even remember, but it was a necessary precaution.  
  
  
When he looked up Ginny was glaring at him, "I'm still hungry."  
  
  
"Aww how cute." Draco ducked as Ginny sent a rock flying in his direction with her mind. "I'm kidding no need to get all predatory on me.... save that for later."  
  
  
Another rock was sent to his head but this time he caught it, he smirked, "Come on lets get some liquids in you before you get violent."  
  
  
They walked towards the park entrance and Ginny followed a new scent.   
  
  
"Your all instinct now aren't you?"  
  
  
Her eyes gave out an eerie glow for a brief moment before she answered, "Yes, but its so much fun!"   
  
  
"Do you always hunt like this?"  
  
  
"Only when the potion wares off. Why?"  
  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
  
Ginny sniffed the air, "I smell four people two females two males all of them in their late teens."   
  
  
Draco shook his head, "You must be starving to tell that just by scent."  
  
  
Ginny didn't respond she just levitated herself with her mind and blended herself with the shadows on the buildings that surrounded them. Draco shook his head, but followed suit. They stood on a fire escape until the group of people passed under then.   
  
  
Both Draco and Ginny jumped off the fire escape at the same time their cloaks billowing behind them. They landed right behind the two males and quickly put them to sleep. The females, upon seeing them started running as fast as they could. Draco appeared in front of them.  
  
  
"Now, now ladies, where do you think you're going?"  
  
  
They hugged one another holding on for dear life. Draco started getting bored and made them fall asleep. He caught them before they hit the ground and moved them with his wand back to Ginny who was already feeding.   
  
  
"Mind if I take one, I'm not as hungry as you but I still need a snack."  
  
  
Ginny just waved him away so Draco took it as a yes. He grabbed one of the girls and pushed back her bleached blond hair. As he had told Ginny he wasn't as hungry so he only took enough to hold him over. He then waited until Ginny was done with her victims.  
  
  
After her third victim Ginny was now full so she licked the wound and watched as Draco moved them from plain sight and onto a fire escape. After he erased their memories, Ginny wrapped her arms around him.  
  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
  
Ginny sighed, "Yeah tons better. Thank you."  
  
  
"I think we should be heading back, dawn is approaching."  
  
  
Ginny nodded and grabbed a hold of Draco's hand once more as they disappeared with a swish of their cloaks.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews ^_^  
  
  
~Darkpurpleflame~ 


	4. Morning After

****

AN: I finally updated this story...and it only took me a year ^___^

I am very sorry, but I actually have an excuse for this.

Writer's block is a big bitch. 

But after picking vampires as a research report for English I felt inspired ^__^ so here's the next chapter, though I doubt its any good, its better then nothing.

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't own a damn thing pertaining to HP so don't bother calling your lawyers.

~*~

Ginny sat in her bed running through the brush through her long wet hair; the hot shower had calmed her emotions a bit after the previous night's events. Her roommates were still asleep but would be stirring soon. She mentally made them stay in their unconscious state, not feeling like putting up with their high pitched voices at the moment, she just had to remember to wake them up this time. She grabbed a fresh set of black robes and slipped into them before grabbing her belongings. 

She removed the hold on her roommate's minds before heading for the Common room. As she descended the stairs she saw Harry fast asleep on and overly stuffed couch, he clutched a photo album in his hands. She glanced at the clock over the mantel and saw that breakfast would be starting soon, she doubted that The-boy-who-lived would want people to see him so vulnerable. She approached him with all intensions to prod him up but then distressed look his face actually made her feel sympathy for him. 

She kneeled next to him and gently shook him, "Harry wake up, its morning."

Harry's eyes shot open, he had been having a rather disturbing dream. But waking up to see Ginny's flawless face made him forget about the unpleasant images that had plagued him throughout the night. He gave her a groggy smile; she forced herself to return it. 

"You should go get ready, breakfast is almost starting and I doubt you want people to see you in your nightclothes." Said Ginny, feigning concern for the boy in front of her. He nodded and stood grabbing his photo album. He was about to go upstairs when he turned around and looked at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to Hogsmead? You and me could go for a walk or something?"

__

'Not this shit again...' mentally groaned Ginny. She looked past him to see Ron and Hermione, already up, watching with interest. As she looked at her brother, she knew that if she said no to Harry, he would grow suspicious. And her powers weren't developed enough to go deep into his mind to make him forget her so called infatuation with Harry that had been going on since her first year. As far as her brother knew, the crush had never ended. Not wanting to blow her cover, she sighed and looked back at Harry. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure Harry I'd love to."

Harry smiled at her, "Great! Um, why don't I meet you in the Great Hall, we could have breakfast together?"

__

'What have I gotten myself into...' 

"Sure, I'll meet you there."

As soon as Ginny was out of the Common Room, she felt as if she would throw up, and the fact that it was brighter in the hallways then inside the Tower made her eyes sting. She dug through her purse in search for a lollipop to calm her nerves. She walked towards the Great Hall without bothering to look up. When she realized that she didn't have any with her she felt someone appear in front of her. 

Draco stood in front of her holding a blood flavored lollipop for her, he himself already had one in his mouth. She fought the urge to help him lick his but took the offered lollipop and popped it in her mouth instead. She scanned him up and down, he looked...good. He wore black sunglasses, deep green button down silk shirt and gray slacks. His heavy cloak was casually draped on his shoulders and his big clunky boots were slightly scuffed. His power hovered thickly in the air around him, making her skin tingle. 

She stared at his lips as the tip of his tongue licked the side of his lollipop carelessly, she felt herself become aroused by the insignificant gesture. She followed the pink appendage, mimicking his rhythm with her own tongue. She imagined him doing that and so many other things with his tongue....

Shaking her head from improper thoughts, she dared to look at him in the eye. He was staring quite intently at her lips from over his sunglasses; a predatory look had taken over his features. She mentally smiled, an evil though crossing through her mind. She slowly ran the lollipop across her tongue, swirling it, enjoying the artificial blood taste. She watched as he followed her movements, licking his own lips subconsciously, she inwardly smiled as she grazed the top of the lollipop with her fangs. 

She laughed when he drew a breath in through his teeth, hearing her voice snapped him back from his little fantasy inside his head. He brought his slender, pale hands inside his cloak and brought out a small case.

"Here, I had an extra pair, thought you might appreciate it." 

She took it from his hands and saw that it was a glasses case, inside a pair of plain black sunglasses. She never bothered to get a pair of her own, couldn't afford it, and if she stole it, it would lead to too many questions. But so would getting them from the most hated student in school...

"I do appreciate it, but I can't take these, people will ask to many questions."

Draco frowned, "I don't care what people ask, its none of their business. You need them, I have extra, take them." She hesitated, he lowered his eyes to meet hers. Trailing a long finger along her jaw line, he said huskily "Besides, you're my companion, I want you to have something from me."

His fangs glinted slightly before they retracted, his black eyes were still staring into hers. She sucked on her lollipop, staring at the glasses, their were so plain, and yet the meaning behind it was so powerful. She finally smiled, and accepted the offering by putting them on over her eyes. Instantly, the stinging in her eyes disappeared, and her eyes adjusted to the darkness behind the lenses. She looked at Draco who was giving her a small, pleased smile. 

"Come on, I want to show you something."

He motioned for her to fallow but she shook her head, he looked at her questioningly. She sighed, remembering the annoyance from the earlier. "As much as I would love to, I have to make an appearance at breakfast and go to Hogsmead with Harry."

She bit her lip when she heard Draco growl, angrily he asked. "What do you mean go to Hogsmead with Harry? I thought you said that your little infatuation with him ended already?"

"It did."

"Then why the hell are you going to Hogsmead with him? Around here, that's considered a date."

Ginny felt herself grow angry, "Do you think I want to? Do you think I don't know what this looks like. He thinks that this is a date. But thanks to the fact that my brother still believes that I am infatuated with him, it would look to suspicious if I said no. I'm not strong enough to change that, and I can only hold their minds for a short period of time. I can't just wash away any knowledge of my existence from their heads. I have to go!"

Draco was quiet for a moment, not really liking the fact that Ginny wasn't going with him. "I guess I have no say in this, but if he touches you, I'll snap his neck before he can say _'Scar Head'_. " 

Ginny smiled and stepped closer, placing a cold hand up to his face, he kissed the palm of her hand softly. "It's not that you don't have a say, Draco, but I just can't do anything about this, and neither can you. I would rather go off with you then with Harry. I feel more of a connection with you after one night then with six years of knowing him. We have a lot of time in our hands, what's one more night?"

Draco smirked against her palm, "Your right, but just be careful. You might eat him alive, if he bleeds in front of you...hmmmm..."

Ginny pushed him playfully and smirked back, "Don't even bother Malfoy. Or I will have to hurt you."

Raising an eyebrow from behind his black shades, "Promise?"

Shaking her head Ginny just popped her lollipop back into her mouth and started walking towards the great hall.

~*~

Harry sat their, poking at his eggs with his fork, watching the giant doors with anticipation. He wondered where in Hogwarts Ginny could be, she said that she would meet him here, and yet she had yet to arrive. The fact that she had left before him didn't escape his mind, but made him feel worried. Sighing he threw his fork on the plate and pushed his plate away. Ron watched with a raised eyebrow as Harry started drumming his fingers on the table. Hermione got irritated and smacked his hand against the table with her own.

"Harry please stop that, Ginny probably went to the library to catch up on some work."

Ron frowned, "Why would she be at the Library on a Saturday? During breakfast no less?"

Hermione narrowed here eyes, "Because, Ron, she actually cares about her studies, unlike someone I know."

Harry watched as Hermione and Ron glared at each other, knowing that this could lead to a bad argument later on, he cleared his throat. "Do you guys think that she still likes me?"

Instantly they turned to look at him, Hermione smiled at him. "Of course she still likes you, Harry, she's been infatuated with you since her first year. I'm just glad that you finally came to your senses and started liking her too."

"But that doesn't mean that she wont change her mind, things change. And she's not the same person since then, maybe she likes someone else."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Please Harry, who the bloody hell else is she going to like, most guys are either taken or annoy her. Besides you're Harry freaking Potter, everyone likes you."

Harry closed his eyes and smiled at Ron's so called attempt to make him feel better, he shook his head as he heard Hermione smack his best friend in the head. Opening his eyes, he continued his watch on the Great Hall Doors. His thoughts drifted towards Ginny, and how beautiful she looked this morning when she awoke him from his nightmares. She had changed a lot through out the years, specifically the last summer, and when he saw here at Kings Cross, she took his breath away. She walked more gracefully, as if she were gliding on the ground. Her hair had darkened, to the color of dark roses. Her skin was like porcelain, with no need for make up. But what fascinated him the most were her dark eyes, her onyx orbs held so many secrets, and yet he felt that she could read his without trying. 

His mind snapped back when Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall, when he has sat down at the head of the Slytherin table, he turned, lowering his sunglasses, to look straight into Harry's eyes. Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, he couldn't look away from Draco's steady glare, it pulled him in like a trance. Suddenly he felt a great bolt of pain inside of his head, his eyes started to blur. Rubbing his temples, he removed his glasses for a moment, blinking rapidly to try to get his vision to focus. He flinched feeling the pain become unbearable for a split second before it subsided. When it did, he realized that Hermione was talking.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Putting his glasses back on, he saw Hermione and Ron looking at him with concern, he blinked, adjusting his eyes. "I'm fine, just a bit of a headache..."

He dared a look at the Slytherin table, Draco was leaning back on his chair, reading the Daily Prophet casually glancing at the articles . Shaking his head, he saw Ginny finally make her way in, Harry wondered where she got the sunglasses, but all thoughts were wiped away when Ginny walked over to him and sat down. 

He smiled at her, "Got lost?"

Ginny smirked, her red lips curving ever so slightly. "Something like that." She leaned closer, so that only he could hear her. "So tell me Harry, what exactly do you have planned for today? Was there anything in particular that you had in mind?"

Harry's smile grew, "Nothing really, just thought that we could spend some time to get to know each other better. That, and you could help me with some Christmas shopping, I can't think of what to get 'Moine and Ron."

Ginny rolled her eyes underneath the dark shades, but she smiled forcefully. Glancing over to her brother and his girlfriend, who were trying eaves drop without being obvious, and failing miserably. Knowing that unless she already knew what they wanted that she would be forced to spend more time outside in the sun, not to mention, more time with Harry, she slowly crept into both of their minds. Disgusted on what she found in there, she quickly extracted the needed information and brought up her mental shields. 

"Well, your in luck Harry, I just happen to know exactly what they both want."

Harry smiled out of relief, "Oh thank the Wizards, I've been obsessing about this all week!"

Ginny flashed him another smile, "Are you done with your breakfast? We could leave now if you'd like?"

"Um yeah, sure, but aren't you going to get something to eat as well?"

Ginny looked around the table and saw a wicker basket the size of a small bowl, with fresh strawberries inside. She grabbed it and popped one in her mouth. Do to contrary belief, Vampires did eat regular food, not very often, but every once in a while they indulged in a snack here and there. Harry smiled and grabbed his cloak that was carelessly thrown on the table next to his plate. As they walked out of the Great Hall, she could feel Draco's eyes on her, glancing back at him, she felt him send her a mental message.

__

*Do you mind if I strangle him?*

Ginny felt Harry take her gloved hand nervously into his own, turning to face the massive doors, she replied.

__

*Jealous?*

The Slytherin who had been enjoying their quiet breakfast, quickly scrambled out the door as Draco let out a carnal growl...

~*~

****

AN: I don't truly remember when I wrote this, its been lying in my desk top since forever and I finally got around to posting it. I was surprised when I realized that its been ready to post since over a month ago.......

Oops....^_^;;;;;; don't kill me! I'm not all together there in the head....hence my weird fics....

I'll try to update sooner this time, but I had time these last few months where I really didn't want to continue this story. But like the authors note above states, I had a bad case of writers block.

Anyway what do you think will happen in the next chapter? Will Draco brutally attack Harry? Will Ginny start feeling things for Harry again? Will Harry finally figure out what's wrong with Ginny?

Well.....you wont know until I write it.....

Till then, you can cry like babies who's candy has been stolen by the little pink evil creature that lives in the toilet

^_^


End file.
